uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Hoodwinked (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Hoodwicked" Cast *Red - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Granny Puckett - Madame Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Wolf the Wolf - Snagglepuss *Kirk Kirkindall - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Twitchy - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Nicky Flippers - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Chief Ted Grizzly - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Detective Bill Stork - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Boingo - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Dolph - Gourmand (Wild Kratts) *Liesel - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) *Vincent - Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) *Keith - Rex (Wild Kratts) *Woolsworth - Rabbit (Skunk Fu) *Jimmy Lizard - Top Cat *The Pig Cops - Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Disney) *Raccoon Jerry - Rigby (Regular Show) *Japeth the Goat - Quick Draw McGraw *P-Biggie - Boog (Open Season) *Zorro - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *2-Tone - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Sandwich Man - Huckleberry Hound *Quill - Wart (Bird) (The Sword in the Stone) Scenes *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 1 - Once Upon a Time *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 2 - The Crime Scene/Owl Arrives *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 3 - Melody's Story (Part 1) Cat R. Waul *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 4 - Melody's Story (Part 2) Meet Snagglepuss"Be Pepared" *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 5 - Snagglepuss' Story (Part 1) *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - Snagglepuss' Story (Part 2) *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - Kronk's Story (Part 1) "Schitzel Song" *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - Kronk's Story (Part 2) *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 7 - Madame Foster's Story (Part 1): "Tree Critter"/Let's Race *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 8 - Madame Foster's Story (Part 2)/"Red is Blue" *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 9 - Melody and the Recipe Are Gone *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 10 - "Top of the Woods"/Madame Foster to the Rescue *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 11 - Cat R. Waul Arrested/Want to Join My Agency *Hoodwinked! (Uranimated18 Version) Part 12 - End Credits Movie used *Hoodwinked! Clip used *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Snagglepuss *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Over the Hedge *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *Wild Kratts *Skunk Fu! *Top Cat *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *Quick Draw McGraw *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Sonic X *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchated Kingdom *Camp Lazlo *Cats Don't Dance *The Huckleberry Hound Show Gallery PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody as Red Puckett Madame Foster.png|Madame Foster as Granny Puckett Snagglepuss in Yogi's Treasure Hunt.jpg|Snagglepuss as Wolf the Wolf Kronk .jpg|Kronk as Kirk Kirkindal Hammy (Dreamworks).png|Hammy as Twitchy the Squirrel Owl.jpg|Owl as Kicky Flippers 330px-Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Chief Grizzly KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Crane as Detective Bill Stork Cat_R._Waul_in_Fievel's_American_Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Boingo Wildkratts.gourmand05.png|Gaston Gourmand as Dolph Wild kratts donita 07.png|Donita Donata as Liesel Zach Varmitech.png|Zach Varmitech as Vincent Rex_e416_2.png|Rex as Keith Rabbit.png|Rabbit as Woolsworth Top Cat 2.jpg|Top Cat as Jimmy Lizard Mickey,_Donald_and_Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy as The Pig Cops Rigby Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as Racoon Jerry Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Japeth the Goat Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog as P-Biggie Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose as Zorra Puffin in The Swan Princess.jpg|Puffin as 2-Tone Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Sandwich Man Bird Wart.jpg|Wart (Bird) as Quill Category:Uranimated18 Category:Hoodwicked Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs